Butterfly TaoHun
by Mr. ReGal HunTer
Summary: Cinta itu seperti kupu-kupu. Saat bertemu pertama kali, itulah fase ulat. Saat merasa lebih dekat dan saling berbagi satu sama lain, itulah fase kepompong. Dan ketika saling mencintai, saling memiliki satu sama lain, itulah fase kupu-kupu indah ya?


**Title: Butterfly [Begin]**

Author: **Fanxing Zihun aka Jiaheng(?) Wu(?) aka Unigon apa aja lah -_-**

Genre : **fluff**, romance, **garing**, krispy hahaha *gaje*

Fandom/Pairing: **EXO / TAOHUN **

Disclaimer : **EXO** belongs to **God,** and their parents..

**Summary** : _Cinta itu seperti kupu-kupu. Saat bertemu pertama kali, itulah fase ulat. Saat merasa lebih dekat dan saling berbagi satu sama lain, itulah fase kepompong. Dan ketika saling mencintai, saling memiliki satu sama lain, itulah fase kupu-kupu indah ya?_

**WARNING: ABAL, GAJE, BxB, NC 45645454(?), typos bertebaran…. **

Notes : Inspired by **Kerispatih Lagu Rindu & EXO MAMA** *kayake ga nyambung =_=* apa adanya, masih abal, mohon dimaklumi kegajean author di sini haha! XDDDDDDD

**Enjoy read** ^^bb RCL ne kkkk~~~ *teleportasi*

**"Butterfly"**

_Fanxing Zihun_

_Semua bermula saat.._

Angin sore datang dengan tiba-tiba. Menyapu pelan poni seorang pria berambut pirang madu yang tengah duduk sendiri. Bibirnya bergumam kecil sambil memamerkan senyuman. Kedua mata indahnya menatap sebuah layar Ipad, di mana ada sosok yang menyita pandangannya. Pikirannya menerawang ke atas langit senja merah muda. Baru saja ia kembali dari rutinitasnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa.

"Dia.." gumamnya kecil ia kembali teringat beberapa jam lalu saat berada di kampus.

_[Flashback._

_"Aigoo~~ tampan sekali.."_

_"Wow! Dia keren!"_

_"Dia juga sangat mahir.." _

_Beberapa pujian terucap dari sebagian mahasiswa yang tengah mengerumuni sebuah papan pengumuman. Persis saat seorang pemuda bernama Oh Se Hoon, tengah berjalan. Pemuda tinggi itu merasa sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang sebenarnya dikagumi para mahasiswa. Seakan terhipnotis, ia melangkah mendekati papan coklat yang luas itu. Terpampang sebuah pengumuman kecil. Dengan foto lengkap dan apa yang diperbincangkan. _

_Sehun menatap poster itu lekat-lekat. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan teman semahasiswanya. Dia memang tampan, keren dan mahir, bermain wushu tentunya. Dia dinobatkan sebagai pemenang event Wushu tingkat nasional. Rasa kagum Sehun makin menjadi, saat mengetahui nama dari pemuda yang sukses mencuri perhatiannya._

_"Hei! Melamun saja!" seru seorang namja imut berambut pirang coklat. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda tadi._

_"Baekhyun?" tanyanya heran. Ketahuilah, nama pemuda berambut coklat itu bernama Baekhyun._

_"Hmm.. kau sedang apa, sampai-sampai kau melamun?" selidik Baekhyun dengan nada agak berlebihan. Sehun tersenyum manis ke arahnya, "Hmm.. tentang namja ini…" Sehun menunjuk papan pengumuman, bukan, melainkan foto yang melekat pada sebuah poster._

_"Oh.. dia, eh.. aku sempat berfoto dengannya.. mau lihat tidak? _

_Flashback End.]_

"Huang Zi Tao.." dia tersenyum saat mengucapkan nama itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ketika sebuah bus sudah datang menghampirinya. Segera ia memasuki bus tersebut, tidak lupa memakai _headset_ dikedua telinganya. Ia memilih kursi tengah, dekat dengan jendela.

Sore ini memang cerah, secerah hatinya saat ini. Meski ia belum pernah bertemu dengan pria bernama Huang Zi Tao, ia yakin pasti suatu saat ia akan bertemu, karena Huang Zi Tao adalah salah satu mahasiswa di kampus di mana Sehun berkuliah saat ini.

"Andai saja, tadi aku bertemu denganya… sial! Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya?" rutuknya di sela perjalanan. Matahari mulai terbenam saat ia sudah sampai di kamar apartemennya. Pria manis itu lalu masuk dan menyambar handuk di ranjangnya. Hari ini ia terlambat, sehingga ia belum sempat membereskan apapun.

Jutaan tetes air menghujam kepalanya. Dia merasakan kenyamanan saat air hangat menyapa tubuhnya. Dia sedikit mengibaskan rambutnya, kemudian ia menatap sebuah cermin yang terpampang tepat di hadapannya.

"Suatu saat kita pasti bertemu, Huang Zi Tao.." katanya. Tak lama kemudian ia tertawa.

"Hiyaaah! Aku terlambat!" Sehun berlari menuju halte bus. Dia terburu-buru, keringatnya bertetesan karena panik sekaligus lelah. Dia terlambat bangun. Lagi. Sehun membungkukkan badannya setelah sampai di halte. Dia dengan cepat duduk, mengatur nafasnya hingga detak jantungnya kembali normal.

Namun sial baginya. Ia lagi-lagi harus menahan nafas ketika menangkap seorang pria tinggi bersurai hitam dengan tindik di kedua telinganya, tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Dia… dia.. Huang Zi Tao. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil Ipadnya dan menyamakan raut wajah Huang Zi Tao dengan foto yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun kemarin. Sama. Degub jantung Sehun makin kencang, ketika Tao, nama panggilan pria tampan itu duduk di sebelahnya. Dia mati kutu.

Keheningan menyapa mereka, karena hanya mereka berdua yang berada di halte. Tao sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Sehun sibuk memandangi pria bertubuh tinggi itu. Bagus, bus telah datang. Mereka berdua berdiri berasamaan. Saat mereka berada di ambang pintu bus, mereka berdua berhenti bersama. Tao menatap namja manis itu, Sehun harus pintar-pintar menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ia yakin mulai memerah.

Tao tersenyum kecil sambil berkata, "Kau duluan…" ini seperti mimpi bagi Sehun. Seorang Huang Zi Tao sedang berbicara padanya, dan mempersilakan dia untuk menaiki bus dulu. Sehun mengangguk canggung sambil memasuki bus. Dia duduk di tempat yang sama. Beberapa detik kemudian, Tao muncul menyusulnya. Raut wajah pria tampan itu nampak bingung, tempat duduk sudah penuh, tidak belum penuh. Sehun menatap tak percaya pada Tao. Tao, kini sudah berada di sampingnya. Ehm.. duduk di sampingnya. Bagi Tao, ini adalah jalan satu-satunya.

"Ekhem.." Sehun sedikit bersuara. Membuat Tao memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sehun.

"Kau keberatan jika aku di sini? Jika kau keberatan, tak apa jika aku berdiri.." ucapnya dengan santai. Sehun menggeleng cepat, "Ti—tidak, aku aku hanya.. sedikit batuk." kebohongan di pagi hari. Tao mengangguk kecil sambil memandang ke depan.

Jarak untuk menuju kampus memang agak jauh. Membuat Tao terlelap untuk beberapa saat. Saat ini juga, Sehun dapat menatap wajah Tao seutuhnya. Ia menyadari, ia bukan sekadar mengagumi seorang Huang Zi Tao. Melainkan, ia mulai menyukainya.

"Eh?" ia terkejut mendapati kepala Tao yang jatuh di bahunya. Tao sangat nyenyak tidur. Hingga tak sadar, kepalanya bersandar di bahu Sehun. Ini pasti mimpi! Pasti mimpi! Anggapan Sehun dalam hati.

Bus berhenti tepat di depan salah satu kampus terkenal di negeri Gingseng tersebut. Mau tidak mau, Sehun harus membangunkan Tao yang masih terlelap. Jujur, ia sekarang nampak gugub. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Uhm.. hei, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Sehun sambil menggoyangkan tangan kanan Tao sepelan mungkin, ia takut jika Tao terkejut.

"Eungh.. eh? Maaf ya? Aku ketiduran." Kata Tao sambil terkekeh geli. Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Tao menyadari sesuatu, "Apa aku tadi tidur di bahumu? Ah.. maafkan aku." lanjutnya ketika sudah menginjakkan kaki di kampus.

"Tak apa Huang Zi Tao." Sahutnya. Tao heran, dari mana ia tahu namanya?

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin. Sehun agak sedikit takut dengan tatapan tajam milik Tao. Dia menjawab jujur, "Papan pengumuman?" ia tersenyum ragu.

"Oh, panggil saja aku Tao. Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Tao kembali. Ingin sekali Sehun menutupi wajahnya dengan sesuatu, wajahnya kini mulai memerah.

"Oh Se Hoon, panggil saja aku Sehun." Tao menatap arlojinya, "Hmm, aku ada kelas, sampai berjumpa lagi Sehun." Tao bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku.

Sehun melangkah dengan senyum indahnya yang tak memudar. Ia berfikir, ini adalah hari yang paling indah baginya. Lu Han, teman sekelasnya, menyapa dia dengan senyuman hangat khas di pagi hari. Pria imut itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat melihat gerak gerik Sehun yang agak berbeda kali ini.

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau sudah tertular virus gila Chanyeol." cetusnya asal. Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan suara tawanya. Dia mengajak Luhan untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Kau tahu? Ini adalah hari yang paling indah. Seumur hidupku aku belum merasa sebahagia ini." Luhan memandangi sahabatnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Berlebihan." katanya. Sehun berkata lagi, "Terserah kau mau mengataiku apa. Tapi kau harus tahu, tadi, beberapa menit lalu, aku bertemu dan berbincang dengan seorang Huang Zi Tao. Haha!"

"Sudah? Hanya itu? Bagus, sekarang aku ingin menemui Xiumin." ucap Luhan hendak beranjak pergi. Sehun memajukan bibir bawahnya beberapa cm kedepan.

"Aih, jahatnya." rengek Sehun dengan nada sedikit manja. Luhan hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya malas, jika sifat manja sahabatnya ini mulai kambuh. Luhan mulai duduk kembali.

"Jadi, maumu apa Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan kemudian. Sehun mulai tersenyum aneh, membuat sebelah alis Luhan terangkat seketika.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi!" Luhan memukul kepala Sehun dengan kamus Prancisnya. Cukup keras memang, buktinya adalah Sehun yang mengerang kesakitan.

"Aih! Sakit tau!" bentaknya. Luhan menatapnya malas, "Kamu gila!" Sehun menunjuk hidungnya sendiri tak percaya.

"Aku..gi—gila katamu?" Luhan mengangguk mantap. Ia lalu berkata, "Kau memang tergila-gila pada Panda itu." jelasnya sambil mengacungkan jarinya. Sehun lalu hanya terkekeh, "Mungkin hahaha, bisa gila aku!"

"Kau saja sudah gila huuu!" ejeknya. Sehun mendengus kesal. Mereka lalu berlalu meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin.

"Kau harus tahu, dia itu sangat bla.. bla.. bla.." Sehun berceloteh ria sepanjang perjalanan. Luhan ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Sehun dengan sepatu Xiumin. Kemudian Luhan menyeringai melihat sosok yang mulai mendekati mereka.

"Sehun, awas.." kata Luhan. Sehun tak menggubrisnya, Sehun terus berceloteh ria.

"Hah dia itu.."

**'BRRUKK!' **Ha! Rasakan!

Sehun tersungkur dan bukunya berhamburan, begitupun sosok yang tak sengaja menabraknya tadi. Luhan tersenyum puas melihat Sehun mengerang kesakitan. Uh~ sungguh sakit pantatku. Sehun hendak berdiri dan memarahi siapa yang berani menubruknya hingga pantatnya sakit. Tetapi saat ia ingin menghadiahkan sebuah bogem mentah pada sosok itu, dia urungkan niatnya.

"Skak mat kekekeke." gumam Luhan sambil cekikikan. Yah sudah bisa ditebak, laki-laki itu memang Tao.

"Ma.. maaf Sehun. Aku buru-buru." jelas Tao kemudian ia membereskan buku-buku yang Sehun bawa. Sehun satu per satu juga memungutinya.

"Ne.. ne.. aku saja.." sahut Sehun dengan nada gugub. Tao berhenti dan menatap Sehun, cukup lama hingga Luhan ingin segera pergi bertemu Xiumin.

"Tao? Hei.. Tao.." Sehun menyadarkan lamunan Tao beberapa detik lalu. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya lalu terfokus kembali pada buku yang ia pegang. Mereka berdua lalu berdiri.

"Huahem…" Luhan menguap dengan nada kesengajaan. Jujur saja, ia sangat malas melihat moment TaoHun di depannya kkk~

"Maaf ya.." ucap Tao lagi, kali ini sedikit mengeluarkan senyumannya. Sehun menunduk malu. Ia hanya bisa menangguk kecil. Tanpa bicara lagi, Tao melesat pergi.

"Apa kubilang, kau ini selalu tidak mendengar perkataanku." cibir Luhan tiba-tiba. Sehun menyikut lengan Luhan kesal.

"Issh! Kau puas kan!" Luhan tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ia lalu tertawa, "Sangat Sehun, sangat puas!" timpalnya.

Tao terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Sesekali ia mengacak surai hitamnya ataupun mengeraskan volume _music _dari _headset_nya. Ia tak tahu, kenapa dia hari ini? Mulai pagi tadi ia bertemu sosok bernama Oh Se Hoon, dan sekarang?

"Kenapa aku seperti ini?" tanyanya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam, "Hari ini aku sungguh aneh." Kemduan ia bergegas untuk menuju lapangan basket.

Sore telah tiba, Sehun sudah berada di halte seperti biasanya. Berharap menunggu seorang Huang Zi Tao datang dan pulang bersamanya. Seekor kupu-kupu kuning keemeasan hinggap di jemarinya. Pantulan dari sayapnya terlihan cantik ditambah langit senja tanpa awan. Sehun tersenyum sekilas, "Kau tersesat eoh? Hahaha" ucapnya sambil memandangi kupu-kupu itu.

"Kau temani aku saja ya? Aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Lanjutnya. Sehun terus menunggu Tao. Hingga ..

Inilah bus terakhir.

Sehun menghela nafas beratnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Bus itu menunggu cukup lama. Benar, menunggu Sehun untuk segera naik. Dengan perasaan tidak puaspun Sehun naik.

"Pergilah…" kata Sehun pada kupu-kupu cantik itu. Sehun memasuki bus. Mencari tempat seperti biasanya ia duduk. Kembali, langkahnya harus terhenti ketika ia menatap sosok yang amat ia kagumi sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Tao memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk duduk di sampingnya. Tentu saja Sehun mau.

"Rumah kita searah ya?" tanya Tao memecah keheningan. Ia bertanya saat bus berjalan pelan.

"Mungkin, tapi aku tinggal di apartemen." jawab Sehun. Tao mengangguk sambil bergumam O. sehun menatap Tao.

"Kau tidak menunggu di halte itu?" tanya Sehun kemudian. Tao memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak." sahut Tao sesingkat mungkin. Ia tidak mau di halte itu karena ia tahu Sehun pasti di sana. Dan membuatnya selalu merasa salah tingkah sendiri. Tao diam-diam memandangi lekuk wajah Sehun. Matanya, hidungnya, hingga ahh… Tao tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau kenapa? Tersenyum sendiri jangan.. jangan.." ucap Sehun. Tao terkekeh, "Hehehe tidak. Hanya memikirkan hal yang lucu saja." Ucapnya berbohong. Petang menjadi malam. Suasana kota Seoul begitu ramai. Mereka akhirnya turun di mana mereka berangkat tadi pagi.

"Eh?" dua namja manis itu tersentak bersamaan ketika langkah kaki mereka menujukan arah yang sama.

"Hahahahaha…" Sehun melepas tawanya. Sementara Tao memalingkan wajahnya sambil terkekeh juga. Sebuah keheningan lalu terjadi.

"Jadi.. ehm.. kita pulang?" tanya Tao. Sehun mengangguk, anggap saja itu jawabannya. Sehun tanpa sadarsegera menautkan jemarinya dengan Tao. Lelaki tampan itu sedikit terhenyak. Namun kelamaan, ia mengunci jemarinya dengan pria yang kini tengah mengamati jalanan yang ramai itu. Mereka berpisah di sebuah persimpangan. Sehun melambaikan tangannya tanda perpisahan, Tao membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan pula.

Tao langsung saja membuka knop pintu rumahnya. Di dalam rumah, seorang pria manis dengan rambut senada dengannya tengah berkutat bersama benda elektronik kesayangannya. Pria manis itu melayangkan pandangannya pada Tao yang terdiam. Tao berkata, "Uhm.. aku pulang?" kakaknya Kim Jong Dae hanya bisa tertawa.

"Hahaha, aneh. Mukamu pucat? Pasti kau belum makan? Aku sudah memasak, semua sudah siap di meja makan. Tao menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak, nanti saja, aku tidak bernafsu." Jongdae menatap heran adiknya. Tidak biasanya dia begini. Tao berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Kaos oblong putih dan celana selutut ia kenakan setelah mandi. Rambutnya masih lembab terkandung air. Entah kenapa terpaan angin dari jendelanya membawa dirinya untuk keluar menuju balkon. Tidak sampai di situ, ia menaiki anak tangga kecil menuju atas rumahnya. Merebahkan tubuh kekarnya, walau terasa dingin dan agak keras, bukan masalah.

Bintang bertaburan ke seluruh penjuru angkasa. Sebuah bulan purnama bersinar terang, seakan tersenyum dan menemani malamnya. Lagi-lagi, angin malam dengan lembut membelainya. Ia kembali teringat dengan wajah itu, wajah Oh Se Hoon.

"Perasaan apa ini? Semenjak aku kenal anak itu, aku jadi aneh begini. Apa aku… ah.. konyol…" Tao menghela nafas kesal. Tangannya terangkat, jari telunjuknya melukis langit untuk membuat sebuah nama. Oh Se Hoon.

"Cinta pertama? Siapa peduli!" Tao menghempaskan tangannya. Cinta pada pandangan pertama untuk seorang Huang Zi Tao? Haha…tidak mungkin.

Andai.

Andai saja langit mengerti perasaannya saat ini. Perasaan aneh yang menyerangnya saat bertemu anak itu. Menabraknya tidak sengaja, pulang bersama saling bergandeng tangan.

Akhirnya ia menyadari satu hal.

"Huang Zi Tao, kau memang menyukainya…"

Pagi yang mendung. Langit terlihat abu-abu kehitaman. Sebentar lagi pasti hujan. Sehun baru saja menutup lokernya. Hari ini ia juga berangkat bersama Tao. Hentakan dikedua bahunya membuatnya sedikit terlonjak.

"Boo!" kejut Luhan yang sukses membuat Sehun berhenti bernafas untuk beberapa saat. Sehun mentap Luhan dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aish!" reflek Sehun sambil memukul kepala Luhan. "Hahaha, mian. Kajja, sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai." ajak Luhan kemudian. Sehun mengangguk dan mengikuti Luhan. Tiba-tiba, seorang namja berkulit agak gelap menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Hai Sehun. Ini, untukmu. Aku harap kau menyukainya." ucap pria tampan itu, tanpa menunggu jawabn Sehunpun ia lalu pergi. Luhan menatap kepergian namja itu.

"Whoho, Kim Jong In, dia fansmu eoh?" tanya Luhan. Sehun hanya berdecak kesal, ingin sekali ia membuang barang kubus yang ia terima.

"Ck.. dengar, aku selalu terganggu dengan kehadirannya, kau ingat waktu lalu? Dia sengaja memberiku bunga yang ku benci? Aku 3 hari tidak masuk kuliah gara-gara alergi! Dan sekarang apa lagi ini? " Luhan merebut kotak itu.

"Aku buka ya?" Sehun tak peduli. Ia lalu membuka kotak berselimut kertas merah tersebut. Luhan tersenyum melihat isi dalamnya.

"Hmm.. coklat, kekekek~~ kau mau?" tawar Luhan sambil menyodorkan sebuah coklat kecil kearah mulut Sehun.

"Tidak. Untukmu saja." tolak Sehun tanpa ba bi maupun bu. Melihat coklat pemberiannya disantam oleh Luhan, bukan Sehun, Kai –Kim Jong In– merasakan perih dihatinya. Kenapa barang pemberiannya selalu diacuhkan oleh orang yang ia cintai. Sudah lama Kai memendam rasa pada Sehun, tapi Sehun terus menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Menyedihkan.

"Kenapa sih, kau selalu mengacuhkan Kai? Dia itu perhatian loh…" ucap Luhan tidak jelas sambil mengunyah coklat gratisannya. Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu. Aku, aku hanya… terganggu. Mungkin." Sehun sepertinya kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan. Sehun dan Luhan kini memasuki kelas mereka.

Langit semakin tidak bersahabat. Hujan lebat disertai angin melanda Seoul siang ini. Sehun menaikkan resleting jaketnya. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, ia berlalu menuju perpustakaan. Kebetulan ia mendapat tugas yang memaksanya harus mencari buku.

Rak penuh buku itu Sehun telusuri. Kedua matanya melirik kanan, kiri, atas dan bawah. Sehun sempat melayangkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Terkunci rapat, selebat itukah badainya? Membuat ruangan itu sedikit redup hanya terisi dengan lampu perpusatakaan. Telapak tangannya menyapu buku-buku yang tertata rapi.

"Hmm.. eh?" tangan Sehun menyentuh buku yang ia cari, tapi bersamaan itu juga sebuah tangan juga menyentuh buku yang sama. Itu memaksa Sehun untuk menoleh ke samping kanan.

"Sepertinya kita mencari buku yang sama." ucap lelaki jangkung itu dengan tenang. Ia membiarkan Sehun mengambil buku itu.

"I—iya, bagaimana bisa? Hahaha" Sehun mengusap-usap rambutnya. Tao tersenyum padanya.

"Jika kuamati, kau ini manis juga." puji Tao lengkap dengan tawa kecilnya. Sehun menepuk pelan bahu Tao, haha, malunya dia.

Sedetik kemudian, lampu perpustakaan tiba-tiba mati. Semua gelap tak terlihat. Mengingat bahwa jendela sudah terkunci rapat. Sehun menjadi agak panik karena ada seseorang yang memeluk pinggangnya erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Sehun. Tak lama kemudian, lampu menyala kembali, Sehun nyaris berteriak mendapati Tao tengah memeluknya sambil menutup mata. Pelukannya sangat erat, membuat Sehun kekurangan oksigen. Nafas sesaknya menggelitik telinga Tao, perlahan ia membuka mata. Ia gelagapan saat sadar bahwa ia sedang memeluk Sehun.

"Ma.. maaf." ucapnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Sehun yang sempat _shock,_ kini mulai bisa tenang.

"Kenapa kau tadi memelukku?" tanya Sehun _to the point_. Tao membulatkan matanya, sial! Dia harus bilang.

"Jangan tertawa, sebenarnya aku takut dengan… kegelapan." Bagai digelitik bulu diperutnya, Sehun hampir tertawa mendengar penjelasan Tao. Seorang atlet wushu profesional takut akan gelap? Lucu baginya. Tidak! Tidak bisa, Sehun akhirnya tertawa juga.

_"Maaf, ada sedikit gangguan arus listrik dikarenakan sebuah kecelakan di Lab IPA. Terima kasih"_

"Huufft, sudah aku bilang tidak usah tertawa. Kau mengejekku eoh?" tanya Tao dengan nada dingin. Sehun berhenti tertawa seketika. Tatapan tajam Tao seakan menghentikan waktu di antara mereka.

"Ah tidak. Hehe, maaf. Hehehehe.." kata Sehun sambil membentuk jarinya menyerupai huruf V. sekelebat ide konyol muncul di pikiran Tao.

"Berikan ponselmu!" paksa Tao layaknya perampok. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ponsel? Untuk apa?

"I.. ini." dengan ragu Sehun memberikan ponsel berwarna silvernya. Tao merebutnya, dan menekan – nekan benda elektronik itu sedemikian rupa. Tao tersenyum, ia menarik bahu Sehun agar mendekat dengannya.

"Katakan keju." sebuah foto mereka dapatkan. Foto Sehun yang sedang tersenyum sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya dan dirinya yang menjulurkan lidahnya. Tao belum menyerahkan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya, ia mengutak atik ponsel itu lagi.

"Ini nomorku. Save." ucapnya kemudian. Dia sengaja menjadikan foto itu sebagai wallpaper ponsel Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Tao membenarkan tas hitamnya.

"Baiklah, aku masih ada kelas. Soal tadi, hanya kau yang tahu." katanya, Sehun mengangguk dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir.

"_Good_. Sampai berjumpa lagi anak manis." Tao sedikit mencubit hidung Sehun gemas. Ia tertawa geli lalu beranjak pergi.

Kai berjalan lesu keluar dari perpustakaan. Baru saja ia melihat orang yang dicintainya tengah dipeluk oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang paling ia benci, seseorang yang telah merebut reputasinya terlebih sudah merebut Oh Se Hoon darinya. Dasar anak Cina sialan!

"Anak itu, tidak boleh memiliki Sehun." Kai bergumam sambil meremat kaleng soda yang ia genggam hingga hancur.

Sehun masih setia memandangi langit abu-abu. Sial, sudah tidak membawa payung, ia juga tidak bisa pulang bersama Luhan sekadar mencari tumpangan gratis . Ia malah pulang bersama Xiumin, Sehun berani bertaruh jika mereka tidak pulang langsung. Hufft, menyebalkan. Kedua jarum jam di arlojinya mengatakan jika kampus telah sepi. Hujan juga masih belum reda. Pria berambut pirang madu itu mengadahkan telapak tangannya, menampung air hujan sebanyak permukaan telapak tangannya.

"Ternyata kau di sini." suara itu terdengar lgi. Sehun yang sempat mengembangkan senyumnya pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kenapa? Kau mencariku? Haha." Tao mengangguk. Ia mengadahkan telapak tangannya sama seperti Sehun.

"Hujannya, lama ya?" Sehun mengangguk. Tao melayangkan pandangannya pada Sehun, mereka berdua saling pandang. Sangat lama. Terpaku satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya Tao mendekatkan wajahnya. Menulusuri dalamnya mata Sehun yang tengah menatapnya. Perlahan namun pasti, tangan kanan Tao sudah menyapa lembut permukaan pipi Sehun. Menariknya semakin dekat. Di samping itu, ia mengumpulkan tekad untuk melakukan ini. Sehun menutup matanya, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Apa yang ia lakukan ini benar? Apa ini waktu yang tepat?

Dengan ragu Tao menutup matanya, sesaat lagi ia akan merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang manis.

_'Pyur…'_ sesuatu yang basah menayapa hidung dan mulutnya. Sontak ia membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Sehun tengah tertawa keras. Seakan dia itu terlihat… err.. bodoh.

"Hahahahahaah! Lihat mulutmu itu! Hahahaha!" Sehun sangat senang dapat mengerjai Tao, tapi di satu sisi, ia sangat menginginkannya. Sangat.

"Ck!" decak Tao kesal. Ia marah, seenaknya saja Sehun mempermainkannya seperti ini. Sehun berhanti tertawa, lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu merasa tidak enak.

"Tao?" panggilnya.

"…" tak ada jawaban. Bagus Sehun, aku membuatnya benar-benar marah. Raut wajah Tao begitu datar, kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. Mengunci mulutnya.

"Taozi.." telinga Tao geli mendengar nama itu. Taozi, sungguh tidak keren! Terdengar lucu. Tidak! Dia benar-benar marah.

"Aih, kau marah?" tanya Sehun sambil menggoyangkan lengan Tao. Tao tak bergeming. Sehun mulai menampakkan ekspresi panik. Bagaimana jika Tao membencinya? Bagaimana jika Tao tidak mau bicara dengannya lagi? Dan.. bagaimana jika Tao tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi?

"Tao, maaf!" Sehun memutar tubuh Tao sehingga ia bisa memeluknya. Kedua tangan Tao mendekap pinggang Sehun. Tao membulatkan kedua matanya, bagus, pasti Sehun bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Wajahnya mulai panas.

"Maaf.. maaf.. maaf…" berulangkali ia mengatakan kata 'Maaf' pada Tao.

"Se.. Sehun.."

"Mafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu Tao." katanya lagi sedikit tidak jelas karena terhalang dada bidang Tao. Tao bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Sehun, sudahlah." Tao mencoba melepaskan pelukannya, Sehun bersikeras untuk tidak melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau melepaskannya sebelum kau memaafkanku!" rengeknya. Tao memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Iya iya, aku sudah memaafkanmu." Akhirnya Tao bisa bernafas lega, dia sangat kekurangan oksigen tadi. "Aku yang bodoh, kenapa juga aku harus melakukan itu, padamu pula." sesal Tao kemudian. Sehun berhenti sejenak, tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun menarik kerah kemeja merah Tao, menutup matanya dan mencium bibir Tao, serta menekannya sedikit. Pria tampan di depannya tak menyangka, apa yang dilakukan Sehun sulit untuk dicerna oleh otaknya. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun melepas tautan bibirnya.

"Uhm.. sekali lagi maaf, kau sudah tidak marah 'kan?" katanya setelah menyudahi _first kiss_ mereka. Tao masih terpaku, ia merasakan hawa panas yang menjalar melalui wajahnya. Perasaannya kini campur aduk, antara senang, terkejut, pokoknya tidak jelas.

"Hah! Sudah lupakan semua kekonyolan ini! Aku mau pulang!" Tao beranjak meninggalkan Sehun, sebuah senyum sekilas menghiasi wajahnya. Sehun berteriak, "HEI TUNGGU DASAR BODOH!"

Sepasang mata tengah menatap kepergian mereka berdua. Kai mengepalkan tangannya, cukup! Kesabarannya telah habis. Huang Zi Tao, adalah musuh besarnya.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya cukup keras.

"Sehun! Cepatlah! Pengumumannya sudah ada!" ajak Luhan sambil menarik-narik pergelangan Sehun dengan paksa.

"Tidak mau! Itu hanya pengumuman karya ilmiah yang bodoh!" tolak Sehun ogah-ogahan. Tapi Luhan tetap bersikeras untuk menarik Sehun.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Xiumin?" rengeknya. Sehun menghela nafas kesal, "Hah~ aku yakin dia dapat peringkat 1 katagerori makanan!" cibirnya asal. Luhan mendaratkan jitakan spesial pake telor di kepala Sehun.

"Ini karya ilmiah Babo!" akhirnya Luhan dapat menyeret Sehun dengan paksa. Sekali lagi, Sehun TERPAKSA menuruti kemauan sahabatnya yang kadang sungguh merepotkan ini.

_'Pluk..'_ sesuatu jatuh dari tangan Sehun. Sebuah gelang bertuliskan namanya.

Tao mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengikuti alunan musik dari _headset_nya. Tak jarang mulutnya komat kamit menyanyikan lagu yang sedang ia putar, dia suka musik rap. Tao telah sampai di lokernya, mengambil beberapa buku dan beranjak pergi. Di saat ia berjalan, kaki Tao menginjak sesuatu, matanya lalu menatap lantai. Sambil melepas_ headset_nya ia berjongkok dan memungutnya.

"Oh Se Hoon? Jadi ini miliknya?" Tao mengamati gelang itu dengan seksama, ia lalu tersenyum jahil. "Akan ku kembalikan nanti, eh.. besok saja haha.." Tao menggenggam benda bersinar itu lalu memasukannya dalam tas.

"Hanya peringkat 6." helaan nafas kecewa keluar dari bibir Luhan. Sehun menggeleng pelan sambil meminum _milkshake_ rasa _cappucino_nya. "Setidaknya dia masuk 10 besar!" celetuknya. Luhan berfikir, "Benar juga hahahaha."

"Tahu tidak, jika ada kompetisi karya ilmiah seperti ini aku jadi teringat dengan Kris-hyung. Biasanya kan dia yang selalu mendapat peringkat 1." Sehun berhenti berjalan saat mendengar perkataan Luhan yang membuatnya teringat pada seseorang. Luhan menutup mulutnya, "Ups~ maaf Sehun, aku tak bermaksud…"

"Nee, tak apa. Aku mungkin sedikit merindukannya." kata Sehun mencoba tegar. Luhan mengelus punggung Sehun pelan, "Aku sudah menduga. Dia pasti juga merindukanmu." ucap Luhan menasihati. Sehun mengangguk lesu, "Yeah, sudah 4 tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya. Kris-hyung dan Yixing-hyung pasti sibuk dengan bisnis mereka di Kanada. Atau mungkin mereka sudah menikah? Hahahaha." Kata Sehun sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha, mungkin." Sahut Luhan singkat. "Hah.. aku hanya mempunyai gelang…" Sehun terkejut menemukan pergelangan tangannya bersih tanpa ada gelang yang bertengger di sana.

"Ge.. gelangku? Di mana gelangku?" tanya Sehun panik, Luhan mencoba mengingat – ingat. "Aku rasa terjatuh saat aku tadi menarikmu… ahehehehe…" Luhan terkekeh sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Ck! Itu pemberian Kris-hyung, dia bisa membunuhku jika aku menghilangkan gelang itu!"

"Tao! Tao!" panggil namja tampan berkulit tan itu sambil berlari. Tao menoleh ke arahnya, "Iya? Ada apa Kai?" tanya Tao kemudian. Suasana sepi, kuliah hari ini sudah berakhir beberapa jam lalu. Seperti hanya menyisakan mereka berdua.

"Kau belum ingin pulang kan? Bisakah kau membantuku?" pinta Kai dengan sangat. Tao mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum, "Memangnya apa?" tanya Tao sambil mengikuti langkah Kai.

"Bisakah kau mencarikanku tabung eksperimen di gudang?" katanya. "Hmm, gudang ya?" Tao sedikit mempertimbangkan permintaan Kai. Gudang ya? Aku harap tidak gelap, Tao akhirnya mengangguk dengan ragu. Kai tersenyum "Terima kasih." Tao berlalu menuju gudang. Senyum Kai berubah menjadi seringai menyeramkan, "Sebuah kejutan sudah kusiapkan untukmu, Panda kecil." desisnya.

Tao membuka pintu gudang perlahan. Tidak gelap memang, hanya redup karena hanya 1 lampu yang menerangi. Tao menarik nafas sejenak, lalu masuk. Banyak benda-benda di sana. Tao melirik kanan kirinya, menyusuri setiap sudut gudang itu, sesekali ia membuka kotak besar di sana. Ia menemukan kotak lumayan besar yang bertuliskan _Science_, ia tersenyum sekilas. Namun sial baginya, tiba-tiba lampu gudang mati. Ruangan ini menjadi gelap gulita, ditambah dengan posisi Tao yang berada sangat jauh dari jendela gudang satu-satunya. Tao terlonjak dan mringkuk seketika. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia menaruh kedua tangannya di telinga. Mungkin orang menerka – nerka apa yang menyebabkan Tao takut akan gelap.

"Arrgh!" erangnya. Memorinya berputa kembali saat ia menginjak usia 7 tahun. Saat ia masuk sekolah wushu di Cina. Ketika ia berlatih wushu dan ia melakukan kesalahan fatal, malam itu juga Tao diseret menuju sebuah ruangan untuk mendapatkan hukuman. Ruangan itu gelap dan lembab, tak ada selimut, tak ada jatah makan, tak ada cahaya. Hampir setiap malam ia menangis, serasa ia ingin kabur dari sana kembali ke rumahnya.

_'Bhuggkk!'_ sesuatu yang keras mendarat di belakang kepalanya. Cukup keras dan membuat Tao tersungkur, matanya terpejam. Pingsan.

—

Sehun sedang duduk di halte. Sehun memainkan jemarinya cemas, entah kenapa ia sangat merasa tidak enak hari ini. Tidak pulang bersama Tao, belum lagi tentang gelang itu. Hah! Semua bisa membuatnya gila. Ia semakin gelisah, bola mata Sehun tidak sengaja melihat seekor kupu-kupu yang terperangkap dalam jaring laba-laba. Perlahan laba-laba itu mendekati kupu-kupu, menyuntikkan racunnya, melilitnya dengan jaring, dan tak segan untuk menyantapnya dengan waktu yang singkat.

"Eh?" sesuatu yang aneh menyerang dadanya. Jantungnya berdebar, wajah Tao terlintas dibenaknya.

"Tao…"

—-

Tao membuka kedua matanya, ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Rasa pening menyerangnya tiba-tiba, tubuhnya terasa periha dan nyeri. Benar saja, banyak luka terlukis di sana. Mulai dari pipi yang lebam, kedua lengannya robek hasil sayatan sampai pelipis yang tidak henti-hentinya mengeluakan darah. Tao diikat di sebuah kursi, lokasi masih sama. Gudang. Tao mengerang pelan sambil bergumam, "Di mana aku?"

"Sudah sadar panda brengsek?" Tao tersentak mendengar suara familiar itu. Dengan mata sayunya ia memandang sosok lelaki tinggi di depannya. Kai berjalan mendekati Tao. Tao nampak terkejut, Kai hanya memberikan seringainya.

"Wushumu tak berguna saat kau begini, Tao." Ucapnya dengan menarik kasar rambut belakang Tao. Rasa nyeri kembali ia dapatkan. Kai berbisik, "Kau boleh merebut reputasiku, tapi jangan harap kau boleh merebut Sehun dariku." Tao membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau sangat beruntung Huang Zi Tao. Aku iri padamu." Tao hanya diam mendengarkan. "Kau mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan, bahkan Sehun juga menaruh perhatiannya padamu." lanjutnya. Tao memandang Kai tajam.

"Dia melakukan semua itu karena dia mencintaiku."

**_'BHUGK!'_**

"Ukhuk!" cairan berwarna merah kental itu mengalir bebas dari mulut Tao. Kai memberikan sebuah tendangan tepat di perut Tao. Nafas Tao terengah menahan sakit.

"Oh ya? Hanya karena dia menciummu. Kau berfikir jika Sehun mencintaimu? Segampang itukah dia mencintaimu?" tanya Kai sambil menatap sinis ke arah Tao yang sudah habis.

"Orang sepertimu, lebih baik mati." Kai mendekati Tao kembali. Mengeluarkan sebuah benda tajam mengkilat dari sakunya. Perlahan namun pasti, Kai menggoreskan pisau belatinya mulai dari pipi Tao. "Aku ingin kau merasakan rasa sakitku Tao." Bisiknya penuh bahaya. Sayatan itu berhenti tepat di mana jantung Tao bersemayam. Kai bersiap untuk menghujamkan pisau tersebut.

"Kenapa kau harus menariknya?"

"Tapi aku hanya,.."

"Sudah kita cari di gudang!"

"Gudang? Baiklah."

_'CKLEK…' _ pintu gudang terbuka oleh seseorang. Kai yang mendengar itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh Tao.

"_Shit_! Kali ini kau selamat Huang Zi Tao." Kai berlari melalui celah jendela gudang. Sedikit rasa lega Tao rasakan.

"Tapi masalahnya aku dan Sehun tadi di loker. Mana mungkin gelang itu sampai di gudang?" protes Luhan pada Xiumin sambil mencubit pipinya.

"Jika ada seseorang yang menendangnya? Kita juga sudah mencarinya di loker, sampai aku harus mengintip di bawah loker yang penuh sampah itu." Timpal Xiumin. Xiumin berjalan memisahkan dirinya dengan Luhan. Mencari ke sana kemari, di sana di sini.

"Xiumin, apa kau menemukannya?" teriak Luhan. Xiumin hanya terpaku melihat Tao yang penuh luka, Tao memandang lemah ke arah Xiumin.

"Tidak, tapi aku menemukan Tao yang sekarat." Jawabnya. Luhan mengikuti Xiumin, "Hah, lucu sekali Baozi, mana mungkin kau menemukan Tao yang… TAO!" pekik Luhan seketika. Xiumin menutup telinganya reflek. Mereka berdua menghampiri Tao, dan melepas ikatan di tangan dan kakinya.

"Katakan siapa yang melakukan ini semua Tao." Luhan berkata dengan emosi yang meluap. Xiumin mengeluarkan sapu tangan putihnya, menyapukan benda itu di permukaan mulut Tao. Menyisakan bercak darah di sapu tangan putihnya itu.

"Kai.. ukhuk!" Xiumin segera menekan mulut Tao dengan sapu tangannya. Kini sapu tangan itu berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Dia.." desis Luhan sambil menatap Xiumin. Xiumin mengambil nafas berat, "Sebaiknya kita bawa Tao ke rumah sakit. Jangan paksa ia untuk bicara." Luhan mengangguk setuju.

"Luhan.." panggil Sehun saat mereka berdua berpapasan di depan kelas. Luhan tersenyum seperti biasanya, "Mwoya?" tanyanya lembut.

"Apa kau melihat Tao? Sudah menelfonnya beberapa kali, tapi selalu tidak dijawab." Luhan menghela nafas, Sehun harus tahu.

"Kau belum tahu? Aku dan Xiumin menemukan Tao bersimbah darah lusa. Untung kami segera membawanya ke rumah sakit." Sehun membulatkan matanya. "Lalu? Siapa yang melukainya? Dan bagimana keadaannya saat ini?" tanya Sehun panik sambil mengguncangkan bahu Luhan.

"Buruk. Tubuhnya penuh luka sayatan, memar dan pergelangan tangannya retak." Luhan menjelaskan sejujur-jujurnya. Sehun _shock_, ia meremas poninya. Luhan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Dan Kai adalah orang dibalik semua ini." hati Sehun serasa di cambuk. Sakit sekali, sejahat itukah Kai?

"Aku akan menemuinya nanti." kata Sehun dingin. Luhan merangkul Sehun, "Kau harus hati-hati dengannya." Sehun mengangguk kecil.

—–

"Se.. sehun?" Kai terkejut melihat Sehun ada di depannya. Terpaan angin membelai rambut mereka masing-masing. Taman belakang adalah tempat yang tepat bagi Sehun untuk bertemu dengan Kai. Sehun memandang datar ke arah Kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tao?" tanya Sehun dingin. Kai kembali berdecak kesal, "Lalu kenapa? Itu hukuman untuknya karena telah merebutmu dariku." Jelasnya.

"Memangnya siapa kau?" timpal Sehun ketus. Kai mendekati Sehun, "Jangan mendekat!" ucapnya tegas.

"Oke, tahukah kah jika aku menyukaimu? Tahukah kau perasaanku saat kau mencium Tao? Tahukah kau rasa sakit yang kupendam saat kau menolak semua pemberianku? Dan …. Tahukah kau bahwa aku mencintaimu?" pertanyaan terakhir itu membuat Sehun geram. Ia mendekati Kai dan menampar pipinya keras.

"Apakah kau berfikir jika kau menghabisi nyawa Tao, aku akan mencintaimu? Tidak. Tidak Kai, selama ini aku sangat tidak menyukaimu! Ingat itu!" Kai memegang pergelangan Sehun, tapi Sehun menghempaskannya kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Kai meremas rambutnya frustasi, "KAU BOLEH TIDAK MENYUKAIKU! Tapi.. bisakah kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku membencimu Kai." Kai memeluk Sehun. Menekan tengkuk Sehun agar bersandar di pundaknya. Sehun hanya bungkam, "Tolong, aku iri pada Tao. Kau hanya ingin kau mencintaiku." Bisiknya.

"Lepaskan aku." Sahut Sehun. Kai tidak melakukan apa-apa, "Kai! Lepaskan aku!" Sehun mendorong dada Kai kasar. "Terlambat Kai. Aku membencimu, aku.. bahkan jika kau pergi aku tak peduli." Sehun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kai yang terpuruk. Karenanya. Bagi Sehun, ini yang terbaik. Sehun mengusap airmatanya yang menetes.

—–

_"Sudahlah, dia kuat kok. Sebaiknya kau jenguk dia, hhmmm oh iya, ini hanya saran, kalau bisa bawakan dia sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan panda…" _ kata-kata itu terngiang di kepala Sehun.

_Ting… Tong…._ Sehun menekan bel rumah Tao. Sebuah bungkusan berada dalam genggamannya. Dia agak gugub kali ini. Sosok Jongdae yang membuka pintu mulai nampak. Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya, "_Annyeong_, apakah ini benar rumah Tao?" tanya Sehun. Chen tersenyum, "Iya, kamu siapa?"

"Aku Sehun, teman satu kampus Tao. Hhmm, aku kemari ingin menjenguknya." jelasnya, Chen mengangguk kecil. Matanya tertarik akan bungkusan cukup besar yang Sehun bawa, mungkin bom, pikirnya.

"Ya, silakan masuk Sehun. Dia ada di kamarnya." Jongdae dan Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah. Sehun menggelengkan kepala saat melihat Jongdae berjalan di depannya, adik kakak, sama-sama tampan. Mereka menaiki anak tangga, sebuah pintu besar manyambut mereka.

"Tunggu dulu ya." Sehun mengangguk. Jongdae membuka pintu tinggi itu, masuk ke dalam untuk menemui adiknya. Sehun menunggu di depan kamar, kemudian Jondae keluar tak lupa dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Ya, kau bisa menemuinya." Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih sambil membungkukkan badannya. Ketika memasuki kamar itu, Sehun disambut dengan beberapa barang yang berbau panda. Mulai dari lukisan, hingga video game Kungfu Panda yang berserakan di atas ranjang. Tao menatap malas ke arah Sehun, Sehun membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidah.

"Ngapain kau ke sini?" tanya Tao dengan nada sesinis mungkin. Sehun mencibirkan bibirnya, "Aku kan hanya ingin menjengukmu, apa itu salah?" Tao terkekeh pelan, "Hehe, bercanda." Sehun melangkah dan duduk di kursi tempat dimana laptop dan rak buku tersedia.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sehun kemudian. Tao dengan nada sebal berkata, "Buruk! Kau lihat ini? Ini… ini…" Tao menunjuk satu per satu luka yang ia dapat. Sehun mengangguk mengerti, orang ini, terlalu berlebihan, pikirnya.

Sehun teringat sesuatu, "Oh iya, aku membawakanmu ini." Sehun membuka bungkusan itu. Tada~ boneka panda imut dengan pita yang melilit lehernya. Tao serasa ingin jatuh dari ranjangnya, "Bo—boneka?" tanyanya terbata. Sehun mengangguk bahagia, Tao menepuk dahinya.

"Boneka? Maksudku, ayolah Sehun. Tidak ada barang lain selain boneka? Aku ini laki-laki, wajahku itu _manly_!" protes Tao. Sehun memajukan bibirnya, "Huh, tapi itu terlihat _cute_. Aku tidak tahu harus membeli apa, jika aku tidak diberitahu Luhan, aku mungkin membelikanmu boneka _Barbie_ Tao." Tao ingin segera pingsan.

"Hah.. bisa gila aku." desis Tao kemudian. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak suka?" tanyanya. Tao memandang Sehun, "Eh.. eh, bukan begitu. Baiklah." Tao mengambil boneka itu. Lalu, Tao menaruh boneka itu tepat di samping wajahnya.

"Mirip ya? Hahahaa." Sehun melepas tawanya seketika. Tak disangka, dalam keadaan sakit begitu, ia masih sempat mengeluarkan _joke_ aneh.

"Aku tak menduga jika Kai adalah orang dibalik ini semua." sesal Sehun. Tao meletakkan boneka itu di samping ranjangnya, "Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku yang terluka daripada dia melukaimu." Tao tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Sehun.

_"Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo_

_Manyang idaero hamkke georumyeon_

_Eodideun cheongugilteni_**" [EXO K ~ ANGEL]**

Lantunan nada dering terdengar. Sehun merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Halo?"

_"Anak jelek, bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Kris-hyung!" ucap Sehun bersemangat. Sementara Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, betapa bahagianya anak itu.

_"Kau tidak perlu menyebut namaku, aku hanya ingin tahu kabarmu."_

"Nee, hehe. Aku terlalu bersemangat, baik saja."

"_Hari Rabu kau harus jemput aku di bandara. Aku dan Lay akan pulang ke Korea, kau sanggup?"_ Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Er.. aku tidak janji."

_"Jemput aku atau aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke Seoul." _

"Ehh.. eh, tapi.. tapi…"

_Tuuut…._ Panggilan tertutup. Sehun membanting ponselnya di ranjang Tao. Tao memungutnya, "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Sehun mendengus kesal, "Aku harus menjemput kakakku di bandara besok Rabu. Tapi, aku takut jika sendirian. Eh? Tao, kau mau menemaniku kan?" tanya Sehun sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tao yang terbalut oleh perban.

"Auh! Aku tidak mau." tolak Tao. Sehun menghela nafas kekecewaan, dia melepaskan genggamannya.

"Hmm.. akan kupikirkan." Sehun menarik senyumannya, ia langsung memeluk Tao. "Hehehe, sekarang sudah pukul 4, aku ada ekstra _dance_. Aku pulang." Sehun merapikan jaketnya dan menggendong tas hitam miliknya.

"Cepat sembuh Taozi." Sehun berkata sambil mengecup lembut pipi Tao. Tao hanya tersenyum, ia lalu memejamkan matanya sambil mengarahkannnya pada wajah Sehun.

"Tao?" tanya Sehun heran. Tao membuka matanya dan terkekeh, "Kau tidak mau mencium bibirku lagi _eoh_? Hahahahahahahahaha." Sehun menepuk pipi Tao pelan.

"Dasar _pervert_!"

"Sehunnie~~~" panggil Luhan manja di dekat bangkunya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, "Iya? Ada apa?" Sehun menutup bukunya, memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar jahat!" Sehun terkejut. Jahat? Apa maksudnya?

"Jahat?" Luhan mengangguk antusias, dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari tasnya. Memberikan kertas itu pada Sehun.

**_[ To : Sehun_**

**_Aku tahu kau selalu membenciku, aku sadar telah mengganggumu selama ini. _**

**_Tapi, aku akan tetap mengingatmu, karena aku masih mencintaimu. Maaf,_**

**_Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini semua. Aku pergi Sehun._**

**_Aku pergi._**

**_-Kai]_**

"Bagaimana? Dia keluar dari kampus kita. Aku tidak tahu dia kemana, yang jelas aku menemukan kertas itu terselip di antara buku pelajaranmu." terang Luhan. Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Memang ini yang terbaik." gumam Sehun sambil melipat kertas itu.

"Kau akan menyimpannya?" Sehun mengangguk kecil. "Baru kali ini aku mendapat surat dari fansku hahahaha." Luhan ikut terkekeh, "Hahahahaha.. dasar narsis kamu!"

—

Ini ketujuh kalinya Tao melirik arlojinya. Sementara Sehun hanya meneguk sekaleng kopi sambil menunggu kedatangan sang kakak. Tao memasukkan tangannya di saku celana, dia sangat tidak bisa bersabar. "Ini sudah lebih dari 2 jam Sehun." protes Tao. Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Yeah aku tahu. Maaf telah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak. Aku saja yang tidak bisa sabar." Sehun meletakkan kopinya, menyuruh Tao untuk duduk bersamanya. Tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri, "Itu mereka." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk dua orang yang sedang mendekati mereka. Tao segera berdiri.

"Kris-hyung!" ucap Sehun dengan ceria. Ia langsung memeluk kakaknya, Lay hanya tertawa kecil. Tao tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya, "_Annyeong_, aku Tao." Kris mengalihkan padangannya ke arah namja jangkung itu. Sehun melepas pelukannya.

"Tao? Sehun, kau tidak cerita jika kau sudah mempunya pacar." omel Kris habis-habisan. Tao dan Sehun tercengang, "Paa—pacar?" tanya mereka berdua. Lay berbicara, "Benar. Kalian ini sepasang kekasih kan? Cocok sekali." Tao menunjuk dirinya lalu Sehun, "Ah, kalian salah paham. Aku hanya teman kampus Sehun." jelas Tao agar tidak memperkeruh suasana. Kris dan Lay tertawa, "Jangan berbohong. Oh iya, mana kunci mobilnya?" Sehun memberikan kunci mobilnya, sejak ia tinggal di Korea ia jarang sekali memakai mobil.

"Lalu? Aku dan Tao?" tanya Sehun. Kris menyeringai, "Terserah kalian, yang jelas adalah aku ingin berdua dengan Yixing." kata Kris sambil merangkul bahu Lay. Sehun berdecak kesal, "Tidak bisa!" Kris menyembunyikan kunci itu di balik punggungnya.

"Tidak Sehunnie~" diam-diam Tao menggerutu dalam hati, 'Orang ini menyebalkan!'

"Ayo Tao. Kita pergi! Biarkan dua orang ini bersenang-senang!" ajak Sehun sambil meraih tangan Tao. Kris dan Lay saling pandang, "_See_? Mereka sangat cocok." Lay mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Kris.

—-

"Kita ke sana saja!" ajak Tao menggandeng tangan Sehun. Mereka menuju sebuah kursi taman panjang berwarna putih dan berpapasan langsung dengan danau yang luas. Di dekatnya ada sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang.

"Kakakmu itu mirip denganmu." kata Tao kemudian. Sehun mengelak, "Kami itu tidak mirip sama sekali!" Tao tertawa, "Kalian itu mirip, sama-sama menyebalkan!" Sehun memukul lengan kekar Tao.

"Hmm… Cinta itu seperti kupu-kupu. Saat bertemu pertama kali, itulah fase ulat. Saat merasa lebih dekat dan saling berbagi satu sama lain, itulah fase kepompong. Dan ketika saling mencintai, saling memiliki satu sama lain, itulah fase kupu-kupu indah ya?" Sehun menatap Tao heran. Apa maksud perkataannya tadi. Saat itu juga, di depan mereka sepasang kupu-kupu berwarna biru dan kuning keemasan tengah bermain.

"Tidak." Tao menoleh kepada Sehun, "Kata-katamu itu sangat formal. Haha." Tao tersenyum, ia lalu berdiri, berada di depan Sehun.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku mengatakan itu semua?" Sehun mengangguk ragu. Tao menghela nafas lembut, "Itu karena kau Sehun." Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Baru kali ini aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh jika didekatmu. Dan aku pikir, aku aku.. sudah merasa nyaman denganmu, aku rasa aku menyukaimu." Tao berkata sepelan mungkin saat kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Sehun terdiam, tertunduk. Tao merasa sangat bersalah telah mengatakan itu semua, belum tentu Sehun akan menyukainya.

"Sehun? Apa aku salah bicara? Maafkan aku." Sehun lalu memeluk Tao. Sehun berbisik, "Sudah lama aku ingin mendengar kata-kata itu Tao." Tao membalas pelukan hangat Sehun. Mendekapnya erat dan senyaman mungkin, "Terima kasih Sehun, terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku." Mereka berdua melepas pelukan bersamaan. Tao dan Sehun saling pandang, mereka saling tersenyum.

Kemudian, Tao memberikan isyarat untuk Sehun. Sehun yang masih mengembangkan senyumnya pun menutup matanya, "_Let me kiss you._" Sehun menjawab, "_Yeah, my lipshas becomeyours_." Tao mencium lembut bibir tipis Sehun. Melumatnya sedikit hingga desahan indah itu keluar, lidah mereka beradu, mereka menikmatinya. Sangat manis, walau ini kedua kalinya mereka berciuman.

Langit merah muda dan angin lembut menghiasi momen romantis mereka. Sepasang kupu-kupu itu terbang menuju matahari yang sebentar lagi tenggelam.

-END-

Keekekekekek gomen masih abal tingkat dewa…. ^^ penuh cinta : Author wkwkwkwk


End file.
